Cinderella
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Based on the song Cinderella by Jordan Janzen. Parings: KuukaixUtau, RimaxNagihiko, AmuxIkuto. And, for an extra kick, a AmuxTadase alternate! Four drabbles in one chapter. Enjoy


Hey everybody! This is just a story that I came up with when I heard the song Cinderella by Jordan Janzen.

**Girls! I recommend you listen to it!

* * *

..::Kutau::..

"Utau! Utau, stop!"

The idol ignored the calls of the brown-haired boy as the rain danced around her, pouring down her pale skin and drenching her diamond-blonde hair. Her violet eyes sparkled with fresh tears, her face red because of the cold.

She stopped, and turned around, glaring at the boy.

"Why?! What difference would it make?! Why?!"

Kuukai came up to her, putting a hand on her face, and she pushed it away. He looked at her worriedly, his green eyes swimming with hurt and concern.

"Utau… Tell me what's wrong."

Utau looked at him with consideration, then felt her body begin to shake. She fell into his arms, and began crying into his shoulders. He put his arms around her, rubbing her back softly to soothe her.

"I-I'm so tired of this… Nobody takes me s-seriously… Because I'm pretty… I don't… I d-don't know who to trust at all… Everyone just sees through me…"

Kuukai pulled back and looked her into the eyes.

"Utau, you're right. You are beautiful, very beautiful. But if you are trying to find someone to trust… You've got all of us. Amu, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase…"

He brushed some wet hair from her face and kissed her forehead, smiling at her.

"You've always got me."

Utau pulled away from him, hugging herself, looking away; the pain she felt looking into his loving eyes hurt her so deeply, like the fresh stabbing of a thousand knives. It stung because she didn't want to look away.

"Why… Why do you care about me…"

"Utau, you're probably one of the most interesting girls I've ever met. You're completely unique, if that's something your worried about. There's only one you, and you're my Cinderella."

Utau scoffed.

"That's so lame…"

Kuukai smiled, walking up to her. He gingerly put his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Lame, yes… A lie? No."

Utau closed her eyes as tears bright as diamonds poured from her closed eyelids. Cold rain and warm embraces… With the sound of his heartbeat making her feel loved.

* * *

..::Rimahiko::..

Nagihiko walked through the streets, the rain pounding noisily on the umbrella held above his head. He stopped as he saw someone sitting on a bench not too far away. He ran towards the person, and smiled as he realized who it was.

"Rima-chan…"

Rima looked up at him and he froze as he saw watery eyes, dry tearstains, and a bruised cheek. He kneeled in front of her, wiping away a newly fallen tear.

"Rima-chan, what?! Did your… Did your dad…"

She looked away, confirming her answer. He put a hand over his mouth, horror, disbelief, and sorrow flashing through his eyes.

"Oh, Rima-chan…"

He stood up and gingerly wiped some of her hair out of her eyes. He took her hand and helped her stand up. She looked at him with confusion, and he weakly smiled.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house to clean up. We can call Amu-chan or someone else to see if you can stay there for the night."

Rima looked down and nodded slowly, and Nagihiko bit his lip as they began to walk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nagihiko sat in his room, leaning against his window, watching as the rain fell. A gentle knock was made against his door and he turned.

"Come in."

The door slid open, and he blinked as he saw Rima come in.

"…Rima-chan, I thought…"

Suddenly she shut the door and ran to him, burying herself in his arms. He blinked in shock, but then regained his composure, pulling the blonde into his lap, putting his arms around her, leaning his head onto hers.

"…Thank you…"

Nagihiko looked at the blonde, who meekly looked up at him, and he felt as though something was eating away at his heart as he looked at her bruises. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he gingerly stroked her abused skin.

"Oh, Rima-chan…"

Rima laid her head onto his chest and sighed.

"This really isn't like me, coming to you, y'know… But… I feel like I should…"

Nagihiko smiled, leaning back against his wall, holding her close. He loved how small she was and how she fit so perfectly in his arms.

"Really… Why?"

Rima snuggled closer into him, as if trying to disappear in his embrace.

"When you said… 'I guess I'll never be a character in your story'… I really thought about that… I didn't really understand what you were getting at… But I want to find out if I like it or not."

Nagihiko let out a breathy laugh, closing his eyes as he let out a happy sigh.

"Rima-chan," a smile began to grace his lips as he spoke, "you don't know how happy that makes me."

"I think I do… I'm happy about it too… I still like Nadeshiko more."

Nagihiko smirked, brushing some hair out of her golden eyes.

"For now?"

Rima blushed, and smiled softly.

"For now."

Nagihiko tilted her chin up gently, and he leaned in closer to her, and tenderly kissed her lips. Rima let out a small noise of embarrassment, as well as content, and Nagihiko smiled against her lips. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"So, princess… Where will you be staying tonight, my lady?"

Rima looked up in thought and sighed, falling into his embrace again.

"Too tired to move."

Nagihiko grinned, kissing her head gently.

"Good."

* * *

..::Amuto::..

Amu sat in her room, hugging her pillow to her chest. The rain pounded against her balcony door, and she sighed for the millionth time as she ignored the fact that Ikuto was begging her to let him in.

"Amu! Come on, seriously, I'm soaking wet!"

Amu growled, and opened the door in one swift movement, and Ikuto was in with the door shut just as quickly. He slid down to the floor with a sigh, shaking his hair out.

Amu shook her head, flopping back onto her bed.

"What do you want, Ikuto?"

He smiled and went up to her.

"You."

A pillow was soon in his face.

"OUT!"

He removed the pillow and laughed.

"Still abusive, I see."

Amu looked away from his midnight blue eyes.

"Why do you always come here? I thought you left."

Ikuto looked at the pinkette and sighed.

"I really thought you'd understand by now."

Amu shot up in her bed, glaring at him.

"Understand what?! Maybe I'd understand if you'd tell me, Ikuto! I _hate_ it when you leave me hanging like you do! I hate it! I hate everything you do! I hate you! Go away!"

She pulled a pillow over her head and flopped back down onto her bed once again. Ikuto stared at her, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"…You don't mean that."

"Yes I do…" Amu's reply was muffled by the pillow over her face.

"Amu."

"Get out."

"Amu, come on."

"OUT!"

Ikuto growled, ripping the pillow from her face and pinning her down to the bed, arms above her head. She glared at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to get you to listen to me!"

"As if I would do that!"

"You don't mean that!"

"How would you know?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, AMU!"

Everything in the room fell silent, and Amu's eyes were wide in shock as she stared into Ikuto's eyes. They were full of hurt and pain of being pushed aside all the time.

"Ikuto, what…"

"It's exactly as I said. I love you. I have for a long time, but I never said anything. I was always afraid of Tadase hating me again, and I never got a chance either. You wouldn't believe me, or you'd push me away. You think I took that all easy? Well I didn't. I'm tired of it. I need to know now… Do you love me or Tadase?"

Amu looked down, afraid to stare into his eyes.

"I-I… I don't know…"

Ikuto sighed.

"Please, Amu… I need to know… Please."

Amu looked up at Ikuto and bit her lip.

"You're… You're not playing with me again, are you?"

He shook his head.

"No. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Amu looked down, a blush bepainting her cheeks.

"I… I love… You."

Ikuto brushed some hair away from her face, and gently kissed her cheek. She let out a small noise of surprise, and he smirked.

"See, was that so hard?"

She glared at him, blushing.

"IKUTO!!"

* * *

..::Tadamu (Alternate)::..

Amu ran into the Royal Garden, slamming the door behind her. She twisted some of her hair, allowing the water to drip to the floor. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Freak rainstorms…"

The door opened and closed again, and she turned, and two gasps rung through the air.

"Amu-chan?"

"Tadase-kun?!"

He ran a hand through his wet blonde hair and shook his head, sighing.

"Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while until the rain dies out…"

Amu nodded, and walked over to the table, pulling out some books, sighing. Tadase sat down across from her, and she blinked.

"You know… It's not a normal guardian meeting or anything… You can sit in Rima or Yaya's seat…"

Tadase blinked, then smiled, nodding as he walked over and sat down next to her, pulling out some books of his own. He opened up a notebook and began to write in what looked like a journal entry. Amu tried to see what he was writing, but could only make out the title…

_His Most Important Person._

"Tadase-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that?"

Tadase looked up, and then glanced back at his notebook.

"It's something we have to do for Japanese class."

"Oh… '_His Most Important Person__'_, huh… Is it like, a thing girls and boys do? For girls it would be '_Her Most Important Person_'?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Like that."

Amu nodded.

"And who are you writing about?"

Tadase blinked at her and smiled.

"No one in particular…" He turned back to his notebook, writing away, that smile still clinging to his face. Amu watched him for a moment, then turned to her math homework. She frowned, then moved to pick up her pencil when a hand stopped her. She turned and saw Tadase was holding her hand, staring at it intently.

"Amu-chan…"

"Uh… Yes?"

He looked up at her, his pink eyes burning with worry and wonder, which caused her to blush and sit up straight.

"…I'm writing about… About…"

"…Yeah?"

Tadase let go of her hand and placed his hand on her cheek instead, stroking it gently, his eyes becoming dream-like.

"I'm writing about… You, Amu-chan."

Amu blushed, and looked away.

"R-Really? Wh-Why…??"

Tadase placed his hand on her chin, turning her to face him. She stared into his eyes, and he smiled gently.

"Because you're my most important person."

Amu blushed and smiled, looking down. He leaned in closer to her, leaning his forehead on hers, and smiled at her. He lifted his head and stopped an inch from her lips.

"Amu-chan… Is it alright for me to kiss you?"

She blushed and smiled.

"Yes."

He smiled, blushing as well, and they both leaned in, their lips touching. The two let out a small gasp as electricity and warmth shot through their bodies. He put his hand on her cheek gently, pressing his lips a bit firmer onto hers and she let out a small noise of contentment.

It was embarrassing. It was nerve-wracking. It was new.

It was something they were learning together.

* * *

^ ^ hehe. I like this…

Well, if some of you are wondering why I put an Amuto, then a Tadamu Alternate, it's because, well. I love both pairings! 3 And I know I've got fans with preferences and all that stuff, so there ya go. Amuto for Amuto fans, Tadamu for Tadamu fans, and both for… EVERYONE And kutau and Rimahiko xD

ENJOY! I had fun writing this for you guys!

But seriously!

I highly recommend listening to "Cinderella- Jordan Janzen" !! Girls, listen to it! I love it :)

~Hitomi Kaetie


End file.
